l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Asako Toshi
Toshi, a ronin monk, suddenly found that the members of the Asako family recognized him as their rightful daimyo upon the previous Asako daimyo's unusual departure. Bloodspeakers, p. 88 He became Asako Toshi and member of the Asako Henshin Asako Toshi (Heaven and Earth flavor) had since been in control of the Asako for almost thirty years. There were rumors that he was immortal. Ronin Toshi was a ronin monk who lived as a hermit in a small cave near Kyuden Asako. During the War of Spirits he continued seeking enlightenment rather than join the Phoenix armies. Toshi had a younger sister, Asako Megumi. Bloodspeakers, p. 94 Advising of an attack He stumbled upon a large band of bakemono led by a free ogre, planning to attack Kyuden Asako while the Phoenix troops were otherwise occupied. Toshi warned Asako Daimyo Asako Togama who rallied the Asako Henshin. During the ensuing battle Toshi defeated the free ogre with a single well-placed kick, and the goblin forces scattered. Togama departure Togama congratulated Toshi, whispered the great secret of the Asako into his ear, and walked off into the forest. Togama was never seen again. Toshi was chosen because he was strong enough to lead, but wise enough to know that to continue to follow the path of self-discovery was the Asako's most important duty. Asako Daimyo Since that day, in 1151, Bloodspeakers, p. 75 the Asako family obeyed Toshi as their daimyo, in 1151. Bloodspeakers, p. 75 Asako Unkei was his yojimbo. Bloodspeakers, p. 85 Ruby of Iuchiban This year Toshi asked the Asako treasurer, Asako Nanasato, for a gift to give to Asako Akahito, the master of the henshin, on the gempukku of his son, Asako Kyoji. The treasurer recommended a magnificent ruby. Asako Oyo Asako Oyo, the immortal henshin, had been reported died shortly after Asako Isamu reached the great insight that placed the Asako back onto the Path of Man. Oyo had neglected to die after the Asako's experiments were over, and lived near his own shrine, Oyo Seido. He had revealed his existence only to Asako Toshi and a handful of others. The two men had become close friends since Oyo regained his sanity. He was still plagued by nightmares and occasional lapses into confusion, but Toshi had been able to aid Oyo in these times to prevent any further problems. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 33 Imperial Scrutiny The historian Miya Hatori was gathering the testimony of the Phoenix lords on behalf of the Imperial Court, and Toshi was visited in 1159 by one of his aides, Otomo Taneji. They pondered about several matters that had happened in the Phoenix lands, as the War of Fire and Snow, the Isawa's Last Wish, or the appearance of the Dark Oracle of Fire. Secrets of the Phoenix, pp. 31-32 Spirit investigation In 1160 Toshi requested to a group of investigators to find what was behind the abnormal appearance of evil spirits at Kyuden Asako. If the source was a Bloodspeaker cell within the Asako, he wanted them killed without any sign of the corruption within the family. Bloodspeakers, p. 76 Winter Court - 1169 Asako Toshi hosted the Winter Court in winter 1169-1170 at Kyuden Asako. He oversaw plans for a new temple to be built to the Shi-Tien Yen Wang with the assistance of Moto Akikazu. Toshi attempted to offer aid in the form of healers to the Unicorn Clan for their imminent war with the Lion Clan, in the Lion march to Shiro Moto, but all Akikazu could do was forward the offer to his lord. Winter Court: The Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan Kolat Temple In 1170 while Toshi was absent from Kyuden Asako the Scorpion sent Bayushi Nomen to send word of an ensuing attack to a kolat Hidden Temple between Phoenix and Ox lands. Asako Nagami sent healers to tend the wounded. War Amid the Shadows, by Brian Yoon Succession In 1170 Toshi became ill and his former favored student Asako Bushiken traveled back from his self-imposed exile. The Asako were shocked when the dying daimyo named Bushiken as his successor. Masters of Magic, pp.103-104 Letters II, by Shawn Carman Masters of Magic, pp. 81-83 See also * Asako Toshi/Meta External Links * Asako Toshi (Heaven & Earth) Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders Toshi Category:Characters with Pictures